Where the Collapse Started
Summary Truck and squad are called to the scene of a building collapse that has trapped more than a dozen victims inside of the rubble. With the structure ready to give way and not much time to react, Chief Boden faces a difficult decision with life-and-death ramifications. In her quest to foster Louie, Dawson throws all her energies into the bureaucratic process necessary to make it happen, but it is the helping hand of a familiar face that gives her a fighting chance. Currently on medical leave, Otis swings by the firehouse and meets his temporary replacement, hoping it is just that but fearing the worst. Meanwhile, Severide and Kidd continue to see each other outside of the firehouse, and Casey and Antonio find themselves at odds and tensions flare. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Paramedic Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Andy Ahrens as Firefighter Danny Borrelli * Guy Burnet as Grant Smith * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson Co-Stars * DuShon Brown as Connie * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Jared Fernley as Lt. Ames * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell * J.D. Mathein as Bill Harvey * Ebony Joy as Receptionist * Gracie Loveland as Kaylee * Anna Maldonado as Julie * Ryan Young as Young Guy * Brandon Scott as Bleeding Man * Alan Bovinett as Firefighter * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes * Drew Johnson as Dad * Elizabeth Bagby as Mom * Aubrey Marquez as Ferguson Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes